My Song for You
by waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092
Summary: "These are all my words on paper, feelings that can't wait till later. This is my song for you." Carlos's vision, with the help of Logan, gets turned into a reality. Slash: Kenlos/Jagan


_**So here's a little random one shot based on the song "My Song for You" by Carlos Pena. This song was recently leaked, and I found it on tumblr, quickly fell in love. It's Carlos's song, there's another guy on the track that's not any of the guys. Now I don't condone leaking songs that aren't yours, don't get me wrong. **_

_**The first time I heard this song, I got a little teary eyed. This song is so full of love; you can feel it in the way Carlos sings it. It's so sweet, and if any guy sang this song to me, I'd be one happy girl. I recommend giving it a listen, I'm sure it's still available on YouTube or tumblr somewhere. Carlos does know it was leaked, and apparently Papa Pena said this song is not about Alexa. The lyrics say it all, Carlos is definitely in love.**_

_**Now like I said, it's Carlos's song and he's singing it with another guy, probably one of his songwriting friends. But in this case, pretend it's Logan singing it with him. You'll see why…**_

_**Without further a do…**_

_**I do not own Big Time Rush, or "My Song for You" or anything else you may recognize. If I did, this song would be about me and I'd make Carlos (or any of the guys for that matter) serenade me this song every night.**_

"Hey Logie, do you think you can help me with something?" Carlos shyly asked Logan.

Wearily, Logan responds "Depends…"

"Oh c'mon Logie, you know not everything I do is dangerous. Please, I'm trying to be serious here! You can stop me if you don't like the idea."

With a deep breath, and pinching the bridge of his nose, Logan asks, "Alright, what is it?"

And with that, Carlos' smile is back at full brilliance.

"Ok, well Kendall and my anniversary is in a few days. And I want to do somethi-"

"Wait! Wait wait wait wait wait… I thought you said nothing dangerous!" Logan interrupts.

"Can you please not interrupt me?"

"Sorry"

"Ok, as I was saying, Kendall and my anniversary is in a few days, and I want to do something to show him that I really do love him. And I feel the best way to do that is to write a song and sing it to him. Now, I'm not good with words and all that complicated love stuff, so that's where you come in. Can you help me write a song for Kendall?"

Logan ponders this for a good minute, but quickly comes to a decision, the little Latino is too adorable. "Ok, fine I can help you with the words and as you say 'the complicated love stuff', but under one condition."

Carlos jumps on Logan "OHHH MY GOD I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Carlos, wait, you haven't heard my condition…"

Carlos gets off of Logan, and crosses his arms across his chest "Ok fine, what's your condition?"

"You make it a duet, and let me dedicate this song to James too, his and my anniversary is in a few days too."

"That's it? I thought you were going to make it all boring and nerdy. Yeah, we can definitely make it a duet. Kendall and James are going to love it, they're going to cry!"

"Want to bet?" Logan challenges

"I bet fifty bucks both Kendall and James cry like little girls!" Carlos, clearly excited about this bet.

"You're on, partner!"

And with that, they shake hands, bet in place.

"Wait, Logan one more thing, how well do you play guitar?"

"Um, I've gotten pretty good, Kendall has been teaching me. I think I can do a simple melody."

"Ok, well I'd like you to play, Kendall will go crazy over that!"

"James will too, he always tries to make me more into a rocker. He says it's because it's more my style, but I think it's because it makes him crazy."

"Ok dude, a little TMI, don't you think?"

"Like I haven't heard you and Kendall go at it, the walls are paper thin, ya know!"

"Ok, subject change. Let's start writing this song! This could take a while."

~~LINE BREAK~~

It took Carlos and Logan all of three days to finish writing the song and making sure it all sounded good with the guitar. Once it was deemed perfect, Logan and Carlos practiced the song in various hiding spots around the Palm Woods, making sure to not spoil anything for Kendall and James. But little do they know, James and Kendall are suspicious of Logan and Carlos hanging around each other so much.

"Kendall, you don't think Logan is cheating on me right?" James sounding uncharacteristically unsure of himself.

"Logan is my best buddy, he's so in love with you, why do you think he's cheating on you?"

"He and Carlos have been spending a lot of quality time lately."

"James, it's only been a few days. Don't you think if they were up to something, we would've realized this a long time ago?"

"It's just that Logan and my anniversary is tomorrow and usually we like to remind each other and what not. But he hasn't done that yet."

"James, don't worry, I'm sure they're spending quality bro time for a reason. Maybe Logan is helping Carlos with something for school. I mean, we do have a project due soon."

James still looks dejected. Not many people know this, but James Diamond is really a sensitive guy. And being with Logan, all his senses are heightened, and he feels much more than he did whenever he used to date chicks all the time. He loves Logan more than anything, so when Logan for the past few nights has been going to sleep without even cuddling up to James, or not giving into any suggestive extra curricular activities that James hints at, it hurts him to the core. Could Logan be falling out of love with James? And, how is Kendall ok with Carlos running off with Logan?

"Kendall, how are you ok with Carlos not spending a lot of time with you lately? I mean here I am, practically wallowing in my self pity, and you're standing there like nothing's wrong…"

"That's because I hide it well. I have faith that whatever Carlos and Logan are doing, everything will be back to normal soon."

"I'm trusting you Kendork, but I will kick your ass if you're wrong."

"Believe me, if I'm wrong, you have an open invitation to kick my ass from here to Canada."

~~LINE BREAK~~

Carlos rises early on the day of his and Kendall's anniversary. He quickly gets loose of the hold Kendall has wrapped around him from snuggling the night before, and makes his way to the bathroom. After showering, and doing all the necessary bathroom needs, he finds Logan in the kitchen.

"How come you're up so early? Usually Kendall needs to drag you out of bed!" Logan notices.

"I'm just so excited! Like I can't wait to see the tears that Kendall and James cry! They're going to love this!" Carlos just about bursts with energy!

"Shhhh, quiet down, you don't want Kendall or James waking up and hearing the surprise."

Carlos animatedly covers his mouth with his hands "Sorry!"

"Ok, well help me finish preparing breakfast for our boyfriends, and then maybe we can give them their surprise."

Carlos nods, and follows Logan's orders. Soon enough, Kendall and James are out of bed, clearly surprised that their boyfriends made an amazing breakfast for them.

"Happy Anniversary, Kendall" Carlos pecks Kendall's cheek ever so sweetly.

"Thank you Litos, now come here", Kendall drags Carlos down on to his lap, and feeds him breakfast from his own plate. The sight is adorable. Kendall can be a romantic when he wants to be.

"Logan!" James whines.

"What James?"

"Why don't you wish me a happy anniversary?" James pouts.

"Oh come here, you big baby!" Logan pulls James out of his chair, and on his tippy toes, kisses James's pout "Happy Anniversary!"

"That's better!" And James's happiness has been restored. It's amazing that all that Logan has to do is kiss James to make him feel better.

~~LINE BREAK~~

They all continued eating their breakfast, each enjoying each other's company. Carlos, although almost gave it away quite a few times, did a good job with hiding the surprise. Logan got a kick out of holding out on James, he knows James knows he's up to something, but he loves to play aloof.

"Hey Carlos, can I show you this thing in my room?"

Carlos, actually catching on, responds, "Yeah sure, maybe I can help you find it?"

While Carlos and Logan disappear, Kendall and James discuss

"So what do you think they're doing?" James questions

"Maybe they're getting our gifts" Kendall slyly raises his eyebrows.

"I sure hope so."

"You aren't still going on about them being together, are ya?"

"I mean, like common Kendall, Logan had to take Carlos away… Don't you think that's suspicious?"

"Just let it go James."

~~LINE BREAK~~

Carlos and Logan returned not that much longer, and this time Logan has a guitar around his neck.

"Logie, you going to play something for us?"

"Just shut up Kendall, and enjoy your hard work paying off."

A silence fills the room, James and Kendall looking at Logan and Carlos, waiting for their next move.

Carlos clears his throat, an unexpected shyness takes over.

"So, I know it's our anniversaries, so I had this idea, and Logie helped me out. But then it turned into something else, and this big thing happened. So now, we want to share it with y-"

"I KNEW IT!" James yelled

"James, what's going on?" Logan panics

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH CARLOS! THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON?" James starts pulling at his hair, clearly distressed.

"What are you talking about? I love Kendork! Why would I have sex with Logie? No offense Logan, you're my bro, but I don't want to have sex with you." Carlos explains

"Non taken Carlitos."

James turns around.

"James, what did I tell you about jumping the gun?"

"But Kendall, doesn't it sound that way?"

"Just shut up James."

"James, I'm not cheating on you, why would I do that?"

"Because you haven't spent really any time with me, you don't even wait up for me anymore, you don't cuddle, and we haven't had sex in almost 5 days! And that's a long time for us!"

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way James, but trust me, you're going love the reason why."

"I better love it."

"James, just shut up!" Kendall says, making it final!

"Thank you Kendall, now are you all ready?" Carlos announces.

"Just do it!" Kendall and James say in unison,

"STOP RUSHING ME!"

"Just let Carlos say what he needs to say, he's got this all planned out." Logan placates the guys and Carlos.

"Ok, before I was so RUDELY interrupted," He glares at James, "Logie and I have been working on this idea of mine for the past few days, and originally it was my present for Kendall, but then Logie had the idea of making it for James too. So, here's our present to you. It's called "My Song for You"."

Logan starts the guitar intro; Kendall is clearly intrigued by how well Logan is playing.

Carlos sings.

"_These are all my words on paper, feelings that can't wait till later. This is my song for you. When I thought love was hiding, you helped me break the silence."_

Logan comes in with harmonies.

"_Here's my song for you. And I know, we're standing in a hurricane. But I know, together we can find a way. Don't let go, come close, can you hear my heart?"_

Logan takes the next verse.

"_For you I'm falling, deep I'm lost in you. I've found what I've been missing. No one else can fill this space, 'cause no one else can take your place. For you I'm falling, this is my song for you."_

Logan plays a little guitar solo, and both boys take note of Kendall and James's facial expressions. Each in awe of what's happening before them, and Logan knows he's going to lose the bet. But he's never been happier to lose a bet.

Carlos picks back up with being the main voice.

"_This is my song. For every dream unawaken, for every word unspoken, this is my song for you. And I know we're standing in a hurricane, but I know that together we can find a way. Don't let go, come close, can you heart?"_

Logan is back to being the dominant voice with Carlos's harmonies.

"_For you I've fallen, deep I'm lost in you. I've found what I've been missing. No one else can fill this space, 'cause no one else can take your place. For you I'm falling, this is my song for you._

Carlos and Logan improvise with repeating "for you" by harmonizing with each other, Kendall and James are in awe of their boyfriends. Carlos ends the song, with only Logan coming in at the end.

"_These are all my words on paper, feelings that can't wait till later. This is my song for you."_

They let the final chords of their voices and guitar mingle with each other, spreading the cloud of love around the room. Each boy is silent, not knowing what else to do next. That is until Kendall grabs Carlos and picks him up, hugging him like it was going out of style. Kendall breaks away, and puts Carlos down. He puts his hands on Carlos's face, making each other stare into each other's eyes.

"Words cannot explain how amazing you are. This song, I have no words. I love you so freakin' much, I can't even begin to comprehend how much. Your voice, this song, those lyrics…" Kendall tears up, eventually letting the tears spill down his cheeks.

"Oh Kendall, I love you." And Carlos once again wraps Kendall in a huge embrace. Kendall and Carlos then walk hand in hand to their room, probably to give James and Logan alone time.

~~MEANWHILE~~

Logan looks at James, and notices James's eyes downcast. He's afraid James doesn't like the song, that he thinks James thinks his voice sucks, or that his lyrics were too cheesy, or that his guitar playing was not up to par.

Unsure, Logan goes to sit next to James on the couch. Logan takes one of James's hands, and holds it in both of his.

"James, as much as this song was for Kendall, it was for you too. I love you more than you can imagine, and I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you. Truthfully, I'm deathly afraid right now. Afraid of that you didn't like the song, that my voice sucks, or my guitar playing sucks too." Logan takes a shaky breath, "But, can you please look at me?"

James picks his head up, eyes rimmed red, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

"No one has ever done this for me before. I can't even begin to explain how much you mean to me, how deathly I was afraid of losing you. I was afraid I lost you to Carlos, and even though I come off as a shallow pretty boy, I have feelings too. You make me feel so much harder than I've ever felt before. This song is amazing. Your voice is amazing, and your guitar playing is amazing too. It's amazing how quick you picked up from Kendall teaching you. Logan, I love you more than anything in this world. More than my entire collection of Cuda products and lucky comb combined. And that's a lot of love."

Logan cracks up, but goes to kiss James, making sure James no longer has any doubts about anything.

"Happy anniversary, baby, I love you." Logan whispers.

"I love you too, Happy anniversary." James returns.

~~LINE BREAK~~

After everyone has calmed down, and all other gifts were exchanged, they spent the rest of the day chilling on the couch, watching sappy romantic comedies, cuddled up to their loved ones.

"Oh yeah, Logan?" Carlos bellows.

"Yeah Carlos?"

"You owe me fifty bucks!"

_**Hope you all enjoy! **_


End file.
